the_purple_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Edric Aria
''"I'm the Prince's shadow, his assassin of assassins." - ''Edric Aria. Appearance and Character Despite being leaner than his fraternal twin, Harold, Edric is much taller, standing at almost seven feet. He has wide white-blue eyes that are a little too wide and far apart, which makes looking him in the eye unnerving for most people. Edric has black hair, which he keeps cut to the base of his neck. Raised by Kor in Greywatch, Edric is often solitary, preferring to be left to his thoughts and books much like his adoptive father. That is not to say he doesn't enjoy the company of others, and when in the mood, he often leaves the castle grounds to spend time at The Dancing Elf. There, he spends his time listening to Atora, a common Elf, who serves as the tavern's bard, playing cards, and swapping tales by the hearth. Although he does not flaunt his strength with the Soulfire, when he gets the chance at festivals, Edric amuses the children of the castle with small shows of magic. His favourite trick is to turn a grain of rice into a small white butterfly - this is also the children's favourite, leading them to gifting him small bags of rice during festivities in the hopes of seeing it. Biography Edric Aria is the firstborn son of Daegal and Octavia Aria, the High King and Queen of Betony, born in the five-hundredth and fifty-seventh year of the Aria Dynasty (A.D). His birth was closely followed by that of Harold, his fraternal twin. Despite being the firstborn, Edric isn’t the Crown Prince and is disassociated with the royal family from birth, with all but one written account being immediately consigned to the fire. As is tradition with multiple births, Daegal had to choose which of his children would be discreetly killed off, publicly proclaimed as a stillborn, and he chose Edric. This was because Edric was born with his eyes too far apart and a little too wide, which Daegal took as a sign that something was wrong with the infant. History Kor, the royal spy and spell master, intervened. High King Lloyd, Daegal’s great grandfather, had granted him a decree allowing him a boon of his choice that any who come after would have to agree to if asked. Kor chose his boon during King Daegal's reign: that he would be granted parentship of the unwanted royal infant. Having agreed to uphold any outstanding oaths sworn on his bloodline upon coming into power, Daegal had little choice but to allow the Aelfar custody of the child. It was Kor who named Edric. As Kor lived in the northernmost tower, known as Greywatch, this was where Edric was raised. He was taught from a young age how to wield the Soulfire, resulting in him being proficient in the arcane arts, and at sixteen was taken under Kor’s wing for tutelage in spying. At the age of twenty-three, Edric was assigned as Prince Harold's personal spy and sorcerer, as Kor was still pledged to the current King and could not be in two places at once to serve two masters. While Edric is aware of his position as the true firstborn son of Daegal, Harold is not. Despite this, however, there is no bitterness between them, as Edric has known no other life, and prefers it that way. Category:Humans